1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to independent strut-type suspension systems for vehicles and more particularly to jounce bumpers employed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the automotive suspension art to provide resilient cushions or bumpers to damp overtravel excursions of strut components. Exemplary of such devices is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,272 to Smith and that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,456 to Arnold et al.
Such prior art devices have often been of unduly complex shape tending to increase manufacturing costs and to give rise to problems in design for reliability. The prior art devices have further been dependent on other suspension components to actually limit travel in the direction compressing the bumper.